baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Notebooks
Notebooks are the main objective in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning and supposedly belongs to the Player's friend. Description The notebooks are spiral notebooks found in classrooms hovering on the teachers' tables. The colors that they appear in according to the files, the notebooks can be (in order) black, blue, cyan, green, red, salmon, and yellow (Added in update V1.4). Locations Baldi's Basics Story Mode = TBA |-|Endless Mode = Baldi's Basics Classic Story Mode = Touching the first notebook will open the You Can Think Pad, which prompts the first 3 normal math problems that are possible to solve. However, touching other notebooks will bring up the same pad, except an unsolvable, corrupted math problem as the third and last question. When the Player collects all seven notebooks (so long as they get 6 questions wrong), Baldi will become rather fast (a bit faster than the Player's sprinting speed) and rush at the Player. At this time Arts and Crafters will also become a new threat to the Player. If looked at for more than 2 seconds, he will zoom at the Player and bring them straight to Baldi which puts the Player at a risk for a game over. The new objective is to then find an exit and finish the game when all 7 notebooks are obtained. |-|Endless Mode = When playing in Endless Mode, there is no limit to the notebooks the Player collect. After a certain amount of time, the notebooks will respawn in random rooms, and a chime plays to notify the Player of their presence. If the Player finds a notebook in this mode, the unsolvable math problems (aside from the 2nd notebook) will be solvable, but Baldi will still accelerate in speed while the Player is trying to find them. When the Player gets caught by Baldi, the number of notebooks they collected is their high score for Endless Mode if the Player collected more than they did last time. (The high score is at the bottom.) Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash There are two additional salmon notebooks located in the Glitched School. Baldi's Basics Full Game Early Demo In this demo, there are 8 notebooks to collect. Also, all the notebooks are the same green color in the demo. Due to the You Can Think Pad unimplemented, there is no need for the Player to answer the questions, they just simply collect the notebooks. Trivia ;Baldi's Basics * Every time a notebook is collected, it is moved below the map. This can be seen when hacking the game. ** Notebooks can still be interacted with when below the map. That means that more than 7 notebooks can be collected in Story Mode if using a hack. ;Baldi's Basics Classic * There were two duplicated red notebooks in the original version's pre-update versions before the red notebook in the classroom with the chalkboard saying "The world is big. Class dismissed." was replaced with a yellow one in update V1.4. * Each notebook is originally planned to include different subjects than just math, but due to time constraints, while the history and spelling subject is considered too difficult for those who don't understand American histories and English, the idea is cut. Although according to mystman12 during his stream, the subjects are still intended to be added for the full game, although logic-based instead of facts. ** In hacking, the notebooks' supposedly-used subjects are revealed as follows: *** Geography: Yellow notebook. (Added in update V1.4) *** English: Green notebook. *** Spelling: Blue notebook. *** History: Red notebook. *** Math: Salmon notebook. *** Geology: Cyan notebook. *** Science: Black notebook. * It is possible to hack the game to make the 3rd problem for the 2nd to 7th notebooks solvable. However, not everything is fully loaded until the Player gets a question wrong. * In the "HOW TO PLAY" screen from the game menu screen, the word "notebooks" is misspelled as "noteboos" as a typo. * The notebooks are alot smaller in the demos. * The notebook's respawn audio in Endless Mode is a slow-down version of a crashing cymbal. In Music Maker, the sound effect is 199 Reversed Cymbal and edited with 3F. ** This audio is also played in the Kickstarter video when mystman12's face is closing up and he makes the frowning face. It is twice longer than the game's audio. Audio Gallery Image Files = StoryIcon.png|Baldi with notebooks for the Story Mode icon. EndlessIcon.png|Baldi drowning in a bunch of notebooks for the Endless Mode icon. |-|Screenshots = ;Baldi's Basics Classic DoWhatIMean.png|The green notebook from the current screenshot. BaldisBasicsV3-screenshot3.png|The salmon notebook from the pre-updated screenshot. Baldis-Basics-oldscreenshot4.png|The salmon notebook from one of the earliest screenshots. BaldisBasicsMobile-Screenshot5.png|The red notebook from the mobile screenshot. ;Full Game Alpha Alphascreen12-193.png|The green notebook from one of the screenshots. Alphascreen12-199.png|Ditto. |-|Merchandise = PrincipalActionFigure-Final.jpg|A green notebook from the Principal of the Thing's action figure. BullyActionFigure-Final.jpg|A cyan notebook from It's a Bully's action figure. Navigation ru:Тетрадь Category:Items Category:Objective items